The actual use of a network resource such as a printer is typically preceded by the selection of that resource form a list of available services presented on a user interface. In mobile computing scenarios, user location is rarely static. This complicates the task of selecting an appropriate network resource. Viewing a user interface displayed on the mobile device, often a user cannot distinguish one network resource from another in a meaningful way. Even if data identifying the location of each network resource is presented, communicating excessive, contextually irrelevant information to the user can be as bad as or worse than presenting no location information.